


[podfic of] The Hazards of Close Quarters

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, RsCreighton



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Light Angst, Medical, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Peter grows increasingly ill, and struggles to convince his fellow Guardians that he's all right. But when the origin of his illness is finally revealed, it takes everyone by surprise.





	[podfic of] The Hazards of Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hazards of Close Quarters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273406) by [citrinesunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset). 



> This a birthday podfic celebrating my birthday! Here is a gift from me to all of you!

Title: The Hazards of Close Quarters

Fandoms: Guardians of the Galaxy

pairing: Gen

Author: citrinesunset

Readers: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid & RsCreighton

time: 39:32

[Mp3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/GotG/the%20hazards%20of%20close%20quarters.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
